bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Extra Little Sister Bug
Neptune's Bounty I followed the instructions for Neptune's Bounty and could not get the 4th Little Sister. No problem getting it in Fort Frolic. Has anyone tried the Neptune's Bounty lately? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:45, 2009 March 24. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :i couldent do the neptunes bounty or the fort frolic what do i do on fort frolic????and neptunes bounty?? -bioshock fan 123. ::I don't know what's up with the strange instructions for the Neptune's Bounty section. For me, doing this was simple - hang around downstairs long enough, before talking to Peach, until three Big Daddies have spawned and been killed, meaning "all" the little sisters. After Peach lets you upstairs, a Big Daddy and a Little Sister are automatically spawned. Now you just have to kill the Big Daddy before the Little Sister goes away (save first - if you die, he might take this Little Sister back to her hidey hole, and she won't come back). Crossing the muddy area seems absolutely irrelevant. (I certainly crossed it a million times, all times I used this glitch.) But saving is important, in case the extra Sister "gets away". ::As for Fort Frolic, it's the same deal. A Big Daddy and Little Sister are auto-spawned when you return with Frozen Guy's picture. To make this spawn be an Extra Little Sister, just get all the Little Sisters for the level in Poseidon BEFORE returning to the Atrium / "Masterpiece" location with Frozen Guy's picture. ::From my experience Frolic is the easier of the two, since even though the extra Little Sister wants to "go home" there, too, her hidey hole is a ways away and the Big Daddy walks slowly. (I don't know where it actually IS, but I got killed several times by that Daddy and they never made it anywhere near one.) On Neptune's Bounty the hidey hole is right next to the spawning Sister. ::Comments before I edit? Have tested multiple times (X-Box version.) :: 12:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) (Redwing) Okay, but before WHICH talk to Peach?? The very first one, when you get in the level, or after fighting Rose for the first time? Knowall, One Who Seeks Information - February 08, 2012 21:33 Affected Ending? Haven't tested this, but am I correct in assuming that if a player takes advantage of this, he/she cannot get the 'evil' ending that you get for killing ALL the little sisters (as opposed to one or more - but less than all - of them)? Redwinggreen7 12:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) You fools It's so simple. When there's only one Little Sister left there will still be atleast two more to catch since the Bid Daddies are still taking them out on walks. Sometimes they are out at the same time and then it's just a matter of time. Be quick enough to kill both Big Daddies and there you go. Works on every level. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:41, 2009 June 17 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :What the hell does that mean? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:22, 2010 September 27 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::Doesn't work. If you kill a Big Daddy with a Little Sister with only one left in the level, all other Little Sisters disappear. --Willbachbakal 12:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ouch This article is so confusing and impossible to understand. That being said, I actually did find a 4th sister in Port Neptune, but I wish this article could be rewritten or something becuase reading it makes my brain hurt. --Ant423 23:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Arcadia Sister Great work on discovering this. I knew about the Ft Frolic and Port Neptune one, but I never got this one. Can't wait to try it!--KyburzCOR 22:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Status as a 'Bug'? This may just be me getting technical, but is this really a 'bug'? I find that if you pause the game on any level, and check out the Little Sisters Remaining counter, the visible emblems are usually centred in the screen. However, the levels mentioned as having this 'bug', the emblems aren't central on the screen, they are usually pushed slightly to the left, as if there is supposed to be an extra emblem, a hidden Little Sister, as opposed to the extra being an error in the game. I also find that on these levels I don't have to follow any specific 'method' to make the extra Little Sister appear, they just turn up as if there is a third or fourth on the level. This seems a little picky, but I've been wondering about it for some time now. Is any one else getting this or is it just me? (OnlyAshes 17:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC)) Deletion This article needs more than a clean-up. It needs to be removed. It is a breeding ground for speculation and false/unverified information. Furthermore, this whole extra little sister thing is just a bug. Why don't we write an article about how to kill Tenembaum in Medical Pavillion? At most, it should be kept as a section on the Little Sister page. Ant423 02:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :You have seen how monstrously long the Little Sister page is and you want to make it longer...? :All of the bugs on this page have been verified, by people in the forum thread linked at the bottom of the page and by Freezing Mike, to name just one known reputable source. Unlike the glitch that allows you to kill Tenenbaum, this bug is actually influential to the gameplay since it allows the player to get a lot more ADAM. Therefore I would say it is a very important glitch and is complicated enough to deserve its own article. :The only part of this page that really needed cleanup was the very annoying comments in first person added by and Nate36395, neither of whom understand that a wiki article is not a forum. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It could stand a bit of editing too, just to shorten it. Is it ok to put that 'extra little sister' icon on the top of the page where the Little Sister icon is on the Little Sister page? Also, do you think it would be a good idea if someone could take a screen cap of their pause menu showing four little sisters rescued to illustrate this page? Some pics might be nice to break up the text wall. Clicketyclick 14:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Arcadia bug- Cant do/confused On Arcadia, i avoid the Gatherers Garden by going through the canal. I kill the first big daddy, then wait until one appears. However, after killing that one, I cannot find the scripted one at the garden, even though i have not passed it or been there. i cant here fighting or anything. Although, when i walk through the canal, i can hear the machine. Could someone PLEASE help. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:58, 20 July 2010 (EST). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Arcadia doesn't work for me! From Tea Gardens straight into the canal, all the way to the Storage Room, right turn up the stairs and there is the 1st Big Daddy along with a Little Sister. Taken down, headed left through the door to the Upper/Lower Rolling Hills. Andrew Ryan's radio message, released the poison '''and went to '''Langfort's lab where she askes you to get her a flower. Next I went back up the Hills and a 2th Big Daddy and Little Sister appeared in Upper Rolling Hills. Taken down. Came out the door of Upper Rolling Hills, jumped into the canal '''and walked all the way '''back to the Tea Gardens. From there I went to the Gatherer's Garden machine, but there was no 3th Big Daddy and Little Sister. Also the next Big Daddy I followed was not able to poke another Little Sister out of her hole! Well, what am I doing wrong? Bioshock version 1.1 on a Windows 7 machine. By the way, getting the 4th Little Sister in Neptune's Bounty worked fine! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 12:57, 2010 August 7 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! : I can confirm having exactly the same problem. I've been playing the level all day reloading old saves to try different things and frankly it's pissing me off that I've wasted so much time on something that doesn't seem to work via the directions given. I think I'm just gonna giveup on it, as long as I wait to buy the higher level versions of plasmids and tonics I should have more than enough Adam to go around anyway. Funny thing is on my first playthrough I accidentally got both of the other extra sisters in Fort Frolic and Neptune's Bounty. I actually had no idea what was up and kept getting frustrated it would say I was missing one when I left. heh I don't know why this one in Arcadia is such a problem, the scripted fight just doesn't seem to be happening. Maybe it's related to the 1.1 patch? Or perhaps there is a way to accidentally trigger the spawn even when using the canal? -mannon 00:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have never actually experienced this glitch, but here is some additional information from the forum thread linked in the reference section at the bottom of this article: ::"In a nutshell, the trick is to just avoid the Gatherer's Garden and Grotto area until you find a couple of random BD/LS to take out. Then head to the Garden to trigger the scripted fight (but you gotta get her fast, cuz she heads right for the vent as soon as the event starts up). Initially, you can easily avoid the area by jumping down into that canal/sewer/whatever and following it all the way around till you come up under the security cam pointed at the door to the Tree Farm. Then just duck into Upper/Lower Rolling Hills and play around till you get 2 BD's to spawn and summon LS. (I actually set off the poison spray and got Langford's rosebud mission, but I did NOT go near the Grotto, since that close to the Gatherer's Garden triggers the scripted event). I found one BD/LS in the Upper Rolling Hills area, and the second one in the Tree Farm area. Then went to the Garden and got my third." ::"Oh...and I forgot to mention a VERY important side-note. You can NOT use Vita-Chambers for this one. If you get killed during any of this, you will most likely respawn in the Chamber right next to the Gatherer's Garden, which defeats the whole purpose since it triggers the scripted event." ::"I can't seem to get the Arcadia glitch to work. I run into the first BD at the stairs to lower Rolling Hills, but I couldn't find any after that besides the one at the Gatherer's Garden. Do you just head through the canal and take a right past the stairs all the way to the storage room? I noticed that the BD/splicer sequence can be triggered while heading through the canal. I could hear it going on while I encountered the Houdini splicer in the canal. I tried running past the Houdini splicer on another attempt and didn't hear the BD/splicer fight, but I still couldn't find the second BD after killing the first one at Rolling Hills. I tried looking for him before and after triggering the poison gas but couldn't find him in either case. I'm using the 1.1 patch, if that makes a difference." ::"Try crouching/sneaking thru the canal to avoid triggering the Gatherer's Garden event. Then go around to the right thru the canal (you'll probably encounter a Houdini down here...snipe him quiet if you have the Camo Tonic), then on thru the Storage Room and up into Rolling Hills." ::"I don't think the patch affects it...I'm playing unpatched, but STG_Deathbot is patched, and he got it." ::"While sneaking thru the canal, I don't recall EVER hearing a BD or Splicer up above, so I'm going to assume that, yes, if you hear him, it probably means the scripted event has been triggered. (But try listening and see if you hear a LS as well...you should be able to pick her out, and if she's not there, then it may still work. But if the BD and Splicer are fighting, then I'd guess it's too late, since they actually only seem to do that for scripted events.)" ::"I always crouch/sneak thru the canal with my back pressed up against the wall furthest from the GG, just to make certain I don't cross some invisible 'trigger point'." ::~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) How long does it take for the Big Daddys in Neptune's Bounty to respawn? I'm trying the method where I think the guide says to run to the room with the Gatherer's Garden and then run out through the back door over and over till the Big Daddy respawns and I've been at it for almost an hour. When's the fricken thing going to show up with the Little Sister?! Am I doing something wrong? I haven't talked to Peach Wilkens yet. Beyond+Birthday 04:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Just wait a minute or so at the spot where you encounter (at least the shadow of) the first spider splicer that jumps up in the hole in the ceiling, next to the corpse, watch the fire or study the corpse or whatever to kill time. : Shouldn't take too long, after 2 minutes still not hearing a BD, walk to the Gatherer's Garden to check if it's in that area, and look to the other side of the dock. Most lickely it will walk to the hidey hole behind the first door. : Xbox version : 01:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Paul NB extra sister bug- alternative Found this out recently when I was going through the game again. I'll keep it short: 1) Killed the first BD seen and recued Sister. 2) Left for the Med Pavilion to boost EVE and grab gift. 1) Returned to Neptune's Bounty and repeated the first step (2/3 Exorcised). 3) Killed the BD by the Gatherer's Garden and Rescued Sister (3/3 Exorcised). 4) Peach event, leaving me with a new toy. 5) Saw balcony Big Daddy with Little Sister. Acted on instinct. (4/3 Exorcised). 6) Contacted by Tenenbaum, who keeps her promise. Did this happen to anyone else, or did anyone find any alternatives? Dark Swarmlord 16:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) alternate spawn in upper warf I wasn't able to respawn the little sister in lower warf but was able to respawn the little sister in upper warf. The trick is to go back and forth between the quartermaster office and lower warf (spot of the first little sister). When the BD respawns it will be without the little sister. So leave it alone for now and continue going to quartermaster office or lower warf. When you return the BD will be with a little sister. 02:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's complete Bull, well for me anyhow I've spent about 4 hours total trying to figure out how to get this to work, I've tried every method mention, but hey no go. I would second deletion if it weren't for that fact that this seems to work for some people. Frustration!! AHHH!! ~HULK MODE ON~ 03:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Arcadia clairfied and neptunes bounty ok neptunes bounty glitch won't work unless you allow the scripted fight between the frirst big daddy and the nitro splicer. (it happens as big daddy walks across mudddy area) if this fight does not happen more big daddies will not spawn. This method is the way I do it, kill all big daddies BEFORE talking tlo peach. its harder this way but allways works (no grenade launcher) ARCADIA This is tricky took me like 10 playthroughs to figure out heres the trick: when you get to the canal you will be attacked in the canal by a hondu splicer save shortly before this after killing him look around you will see some white rockes in the middle of the canal. THIS IS WHERE THE TRIGGER IS!!!!!! save a few feet before this point, crouch and walk VERY slowy through to the storge room, IF YOU HEAR A BIG DADDY YOU TRIGGERD IT RELOAD SAVE. It takes a few tries but you will make it though this way, remember if you hear a big daddy you messed it up try again. after this follow instructions on wiki. Good luck I have used the glitches with these tricks many times with great success. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:20, 2012 January 12 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. 07:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Offering secondary verification that the scripted event in the "muddy area" of the Lower Warf is necessary. I was attempting to replicate this bug for well over two hours with no success, until I reloaded from a much earlier save and tried again for another hour. Both these attempts involved killing the Big Daddy solo, before letting the Big Daddy reach the "muddy area." Third refresh, I had just finished reading the unsigned tips above, and have been able to successfully replicate the bug. After allowing the Big Daddy to enter the "muddy area," and then subsequently defeating him and Harvesting the Little Sister, I waited at the Bathiosphere for approximately 5 minutes. When I returned to the Lower Warf, I found a Big Daddy wandering alone. It took him two attempts to summon a Little Sister from the holes in the walls, but I'm now quite relieved. Thanks, mysterious poster-whose-message-I'm-editting! Many thanks! Unpatched version of BioShock, no DLCs. 07:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm on my first playthrough of Bioshock and found the Neptune Bay's gltch without even thinking to do it. It's pretty hard to kill three BDs one after another, especially rosies, but it's achievable, so I did so. What to do? Just wait for the nitro against BD event to trigger, hack turrets for easier fights and then hide in any place you like (two steel sheets under the dock which have a space between are amazing for defending against those BDs), kill the BD and wait, you'll hear a BD soon enough, DON'T kill him yet, wait till he draws a little sister out and then do so, Repeat. Now, talk to Peach, progress and you'll find your 4th sweet little sister in no time, btw this gets you the second bonus gift from Tenenbaum in Neptune's bay, which is f***ing sweet. About Arcadia, this is the toughest, didn't get it in the first time, the instructions are right for sure, white rocks do not touch, then go and kill two and come back to the gatherer's garden. Fort is the same as Neptune's, just a little easier. 05:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Sephiroth987 Farmer's Market Extra Little Sister? Can anyone try and confirm this? http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/931329-bioshock/61826117 It says that there's a way to get an extra Little Sister at the Framer's Market, and the instructions seem "real". I'd do it by myself, but I don't have the game right now, so can anyone try this out so it can be added to this article or at least disproven? 22:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : Confirmed. Whether it's worth the time and frustration will be a personal choice. I don't think its worth it for the ADAM alone but if one enjoys the satisfaction of overcoming puzzle challenges then it certainly delivers. I went up to the wooden beams then dropped down at the end of the hall successfully not triggering the BD/LS event, then i died (unintentionally) in the apiary and was resurrected at the vita-chamber nearest the Arcadia bulkhead - encountered a random BD/LS near the 1st RPG turret in the market and then went for the scripted one. Not sure what triggered the random pairs to start appearing. Bottom line - this extra LS 'glitch' is real. ghost57tm 02:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Fort Frolic Vita Chamber Apparently for Fort Frolic's Extra little sister, you can't die. Because the closest Vita-Chamber is back at the Atrium, which you cannot go to for the Extra Little Sister. Or i dont know, maybe it's becuase i went to the Gatherer's Garden after i died. Neptune's Bounty simplified I tried your instructions on the wiki page and they don't work. Whoever did that was missing the important details and assuming things that are untrue. There are only three things to do/not do: 1) allow the 1st big daddy to engage in combat with the splicers in the muddy area of the lower wharf (scripted event - required to get BD/LS's respawning in lower wharf), 2) do NOT go upstairs to the upper wharf (this will intiate the 2nd scripted event) until AFTER rescuing/harvesting three gatherers, 3) after collecting three gatherers go to the upper wharf initiating the 2nd scripted event, producing a fourth BD/LS combo. BTW - talking to Peach does not have to be avoided until 3 gatherers are collected. I killed the first Rosie after it fought the splicers, then I went directly to Peach and got the grenade launcher to help kill the next 2 Rosies that were respawning in the lower wharf, then I went upstairs for the fourth. If you folks are concerned with your wiki page being accurate your going to want to change the instructions for Neptune's Bounty. I'm thinking that this 'glitch' can be reproduced anytime one can get BD/LS's to respawn prior to initiating the last scripted BD/LS. If one can get the 'level quota' of gatherers filled from respawns, the last scripted occurence becomes the extra one. ghost57tm 07:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of shocked that this wasn't addressed for so long. You're right. I tested this yesterday, and after I talked to Peach I could still get the extra LS. The only key, as far as I can tell, is to avoid the upper wharf area and you'll be fine. Brainwasher5 (talk) 23:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Apollo Square? The forum that this page links to claims that you can trigger an extra Little Sister at Apollo Square, too. I don't see any mention of it on either this page or the Little Sister page, though. So, did anyone test it out? Is it possible? Brainwasher5 (talk) 18:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Anyone at all? Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) How long does it take for Monagramed shirts from sister bugs come in Visual Learner I've always been a visual learner, so if one could see fit to make a video as to how the one in Arcadia works, i'd greatly appreciate it. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Extra Little Sisters in Bioshock 2 There are some mentions of finding extra Little Sisters in Bioshock 2. They need confirmation, but this will hopefully consolidate the rumors. Dionysus Park http://steamcommunity.com/app/8850/discussions/0/540734424274081740/?insideModal=1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjVSPtQdTY4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rUQPdCxM3A *Slightly unclear on how to get the LS. Seems to have something to do with the scripted event in Lamb's Garden. Fontaine Futuristics http://lordofstamps.deviantart.com/journal/Extra-Little-Sister-Bug-329676967 https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Fontaine_Futuristics_%28Level%29 *1 LS in main building *Go to the hidden lab and take care of Mark Meltzer and Cindy *Wait for another BD to spawn with a LS *Head out to Gil Alexander's tank for the scripted BD sequence. Minerva's Den https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:Minerva%27s_Den_Extra_Little_Sister *Get Gravity Well in the Air-Tite Archives. The BD is supposed to spawn at the Gatherer's Garden. *Hug the wall and look directly at it. Do not turn around to look at the Gatherer's Garden to avoid triggering the event. *Wait in main lobby for another BD *Trigger the event at the Gatherer's Garden at the Air-Tite Archives. BTW the Farmer's Market one is practically confirmed, but it needs the proper documentation. UpgradeTech (talk) 00:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) *Note that although I have not tried this personally, in Siren Alley, a BD/LS pair spawn in the Pink Pearl after killing Daniel Wales. If you have trouble getting some to spawn try unlocking the door Pumping Station 5/Plaza Hedone (code 1919) and skipping ahead a little and see if one spawns, kill it, then return for Daniel and the scripted BD/LS. Also note there's a scripted BD/LS in Skid Row, however the pair that wanders Town Square/Fishbowl Diner refuses to respawn in my experience. Lastly I've heard some horror stories about Extra LS in Bioshock 2, usually her disappearing when setting her down to collect adam and the game refusing to let you progress to the next level because it thinks she's still with you. Might want to validate these if possible. -- 05:17, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Extra Little Sister at Apollo Square? Alright, so I'm at Apollo Square, and I have a save where there are 2 Bid Daddys right next to each other, and each of them has a Little Sister with them, even though I already harvested one of the two little sisters I should have at this level. When I kill one of the Big Daddys, the other's Little Sister dissapears. I'm just wondering, is there some scripted event that I triggered here that caused this, and could I get all the Little Sisters before it to get an extra one? -- 12:22, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Outside of scripted sisters (all the extra ones are scripted), whenever you collect the last little sister allotted for a level, all others automatically disappear. Brainwasher5 (talk) 23:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Confirmation of extra little sister in Farmer's Market--video proof I've long heard rumors of an extra little sister in Farmer's Market that is accessible by building a tower in the right area through pushing and telekinesis, but others have dismissed it for lack of evidence. Someone made a video on how to do it. I will be adding this to the page shortly unless anyone has (and I can't imagine why) a legitimate reason to not have it on the page. Bookmarks for the video: 10:00 finished building the tower, attempts jump and explains the spawn point of the original little sister. 19:21 rescues the first sister. 25:20 rescues the second sister (there's only supposed to be one sister) Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:41, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Comprehensive testing for the impact on ending The page as is is extremely vague on how harvesting extra little sisters would impact the ending. The way I see it, there are 5 possibilities: 1. The game simply requires you to save EVERY little sister, and you will get a bad ending if you harvest ANY little sister. 2. The game will not count any sisters harvested over the original 21 count. If this is true, you can harvest the last four sisters in a row after rescuing the four extra sisters. 3. The game will not count specifically ONLY the extra little sisters. In this case, does it mean a) You can harvest any one sister in Neptune's Bounty, Arcadia, Farmer's Market, and Fort Frolic? or b) you have to harvest a sister which specifically is not scripted (since the scripted ones are always the last sisters to be gathered in all these cases)? or c) you have to specifically harvest the scripted sister, or specifically the last sister? I am going to be testing the first and second scenarios. If anyone wants to help me with the third, please do. I recognize this is a lot of play time so thank you very much in advance. This game's been out for nearly eight years to the day, it's about time we conclusively figured this out. Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Number two has been tentatively disproved. I rescued 3 extra little sisters and harvested the remaining three near the end of the game. Not only did I get the bad ending, I got the extra bad ending with Tenenbaum's angry voiceover. Number two has not been conclusively disproven because maybe it's still possible to harvest two or one sisters without the bad ending. Gonna be testing that next. Alternatively, maybe there's some sort of hidden cap--there are a total of 25 sisters with the glitch, so maybe there's a cap at 22-24 of rescued ones? What happens if I rescue 24 sisters and harvest one? We'll see...Brainwasher5 (talk) 08:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Update: I harvested just one little sister this time, and got the good ending. So the question remains...if harvesting three gets a bad ending and one gets a good ending, what happens if you harvest two? Will return on finding out. Tried harvesting two. Got the bad ending. Interestingly, I still got the extra bad ending...even though harvesting one gets you the good ending. After months of testing, I've concluded that you can harvest one sister for the happy ending--regardless of how many extra ones you save. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) What is the Greatest Hits version? Is it yet another extra little sister (5 in Neptune's Bounty on PS3) or an extension to the previous (the one on the upper wharf)? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:22, December 14, 2018 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Missing Armored shell 2 First I want to say I have achived ALL extra little sister exploits including the tedious Farmer's Market one. When I was going to recive Armored Shell 2 as my second gift in Fort Frolic it strangly wasnt in the gift. I got the adam and bolts but not that. The following console command gave me it but still it does bother me. Anyone else have this problem? giveitem 1 ShockDesignerClasses.ArmoredBodyTwo - Armored Shell 2 01:11, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Arcadia PS4 remastered After following the guide and crouching through the canal to make sure not to trigger the scene, I got the two sisters in Rolling Hills. When heading to the Gather's Garden to trigger the scene, there was indeed a Rosie and leadhead splicer fighting; however, the Big daddy did not have a little sister with him. Therefore it seems that this extra little sister may have been patched in the remastered game. Note that the extra little sister in Neptune Bounty did work and wasn't patched. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:22, March 15, 2019 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. *Works find on the PC version. Might be PS4 specific. -- 04:48, June 26, 2019 (UTC)